Valentine's Day
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella and Edward celebrate valentine's day together. Rated T.
1. Valentine's Day

**Valentines Day**

 **One Shot. Bella and Edward celebrate valentine's day together. Rated T.**

He climbed into her bed stealthily so as not to disturb her. They didn't have long before they would have to leave for school yet he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. She looked so peaceful laying there with his arm resting on her pillow above her head. Whilst she was at peace this time, he hadn't seen the furrow of her brow when he wasn't near her. Even in sleep she knew when he was near. Their love was like nothing anyone had ever experienced before. It was greater than words or actions could express.

Dipping his head, he placed his lips to her smooth forehead. Her lips turned up and her head twisted upwards. Still half asleep, she reached a hand out to his shirt. Without the strength to grip it, she laid her hand flat over his shirt clad chest. Moving his head lower, he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned quietly against his lips and responded to the movement his lips made. Her hand slid up to his neck to hold him closer to her. When he pulled his lips from hers, she let her eyes flutter open.

"Happy Valentine's day my beautiful girlfriend."

Grinning, she threw herself into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's day."

They embraced for a brief moment before he lay her back into her bed. Pecking her lips once, he rolled from her bed much to her disappointment. He ran down the stairs quickly only to lift a tray of food from the kitchen and run back upstairs. Walking into her bedroom, her grin returned to her perfect, plump lips.

"You didn't need to do this Edward."

"But I did Bella. I wasn't going to let my girlfriend wake up in her house alone on Valentine's Day because your father is working. What sort of boyfriend would I be? Plus, I love you. I wanted to do this for you."

He sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up against her headboard. Her hands reached out for the tray but he refused to give it over. Instead he twisted round next to her so that he was sat beside her with the tray on his own lap. She leaned against his shoulder and placed her lips to his neck quickly.

"Thank you."

Feeding her food from the selection of breakfast foods he'd collected, he showered her with kisses in between each bite. She struggled to think straight because of the love she was feeling off of her boyfriend. Both knew they were going to be late for school but they were more important to each other than their education. Even though neither had talked about it, their future would always be together no matter what.

When she'd finished the food he'd prepared, she cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. Sucking on his bottom lip, she moaned lightly. He pushed the tray to the side and grasped her hips tightly. Lifting her up, he turned her round onto his lap. She bent her knees on either side of his thighs. Her fingers ran through his hair as their lips moved together. When both needed to breathe, he dropped his lips to her neck to suck on her soft skin.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more Bella."

"Not possible."

They made out for a while not noticing the time slipping by. When they finally pulled away from each other they'd already missed the first lesson. Looking at the clock, both rolled from her bed to get ready for school. She had a quick wash and brushed her teeth before dressing. Normally, she didn't care for clothes but she felt extra confident today. Deciding on a plain black skater dress, it had short sleeves and touched just above her knees. To keep her warm, she pulled on a thin pair of flesh coloured tights. Her favourite necklace dangled from the stand on her desk and she fastened it around her neck. The cold diamond heart pendant lay against her chest. It was expensive, very much so. Edward had given it to her as an 18th birthday gift. It had been his mothers and meant a lot to him.

"What's taking you so long my Bella? I want you back in my arms."

"I'm coming."

She called out to him. Whenever she wasn't in his arms she felt empty. Like a part of herself was missing. Slipping on a pair of ballet flats, she ran down the stairs, carefully, and leapt into her boyfriend's arms.

"You look so beautiful Bella. And sexy."

"Just for you Edward. I will never be anyone else's."

"I know you won't baby."

Lifting her left hand, he pressed kisses to each of her knuckles before sucking on her ring finger.

"I'm going to get a ring on this finger someday soon my Bella. I love you too much and want to have the pleasure of calling you my wife every day."

"I would love to call you my husband Edward."

Untangling herself from his arms, she moved to the kitchen doorway.

"Don't wait too long."

After Bella grabbed his leather jacket from the kitchen, she slid it over her arms to keep her warm. His delicious honeysuckle scent surrounded her and she breathed it in deeply. Grinning from ear to ear, she swung her back pack over one shoulder and grabbed her keys.

"Let's go."

He drove them to school in a comfortable silence, kissing the back of her hand every now and then. When they got to the parking lot, he pulled into the space beside his sister's car. They were obviously on time. Taking their time trudging up to the front office, he kept his arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning Mrs Cope."

"Morning Edward, Bella. What can I do for you two?"

"We've just arrived. Bella wasn't feeling too well earlier and I tried to convince her to stay home but she insisted on coming in. Could you write us both a late pass please?"

"Of course. If you feel unwell at any moment Bella, just let your teacher know and you can go home. Quite a few students have been unwell recently. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Thank you Mrs Cope, but I'll be fine."

She handed both of us late passes before we left. It was half way through the second lesson. Spanish. Both were fluent so never struggled in class. They shared every class due to some slight persuasion on Edward's behalf at the beginning of the year.

Pushing the door open to their classroom, Bella clasped his hand in hers. When they'd given their passes over and taken their seats at the back of the room, he pulled her chair right up next to his. With their hands grasped together between their bodies, they pretended to listen to what their teacher was saying.

By the time lunchtime had arrived, they'd been told off for making out during class several times. They couldn't help it though. A day for celebrating love was going to be carried out just the way they wanted to. School didn't really come into it.

They hadn't left each other's sides once. When they sat down beside his family at lunch, it was no surprise to see them wrapped in their own bubble. Bella picked at her food as Edward stared at her. Finishing what food she wanted to eat, she pulled herself into her boyfriend's lap. They shared pecks throughout the rest of lunch until the bell rang. After the last two lessons he scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her to his car. People stared but didn't they didn't care. Placing her into the car, he placed his lips to hers.

"You're dad said that I can take you on a date and we can stay out tonight. It is the weekend tomorrow."

"Where are we going out to tonight?"

"It will be a surprise."

"But you know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one. I promise."

He climbed into the car and set off back to her home. Her father would be out until late evening so they knew they'd have time alone. As soon as they got home the cuddled up on the couch and watched some of their favourite romantic movies. The Notebook was their absolute favourite. At eight o'clock, they both climbed back into his car before setting off to Port Angeles. The ride was filled with quiet conversations about they're plans for next year. They'd be going to the community college in Port Angeles. Not because they didn't get in anywhere else but because they wanted to be near family. They hadn't decided if they were going to stay in their parent's houses or find an apartment to share.

Pulling up outside her favourite little Italian restaurant, she grinned and clapped her hands together. She loved La Bella Italia. It was where they went on their first date, where they shared their first kiss, where she hoped he'd one day propose. The food was amazing as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward. Thank you. Today's been great so far."

"It's not over yet Bella. We still have all evening together."

Hand in hand, they were escorted to a table in the middle of the small restaurant. Sitting on either side of the table to each other, Edward was facing the door, Bella the kitchen doors. For a Friday night on Valentine's Day it was surprisingly quiet in the restaurant. There were only a couple other tables occupied.

"So, what will you miss most next year when we go to college Bella?"

"I don't know."

Their hands lay in each other's across the table.

"I guess I'll miss sitting next to you in every class. We've only applied to the same English Literature class. We might not even be in the same class."

"I'll miss that too Bella. But if we're living together then it won't matter as much. I'll get to see you every evening before going to bed."

Without the restaurant being busy, it didn't take long for the food they ordered to be served. They enjoyed the hot food as they shared loving looks. Once their plates had been cleared, she asked a question she'd been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Will you ever make love to me?"

She didn't want to sound desperate but it did hurt her that they were both still virgins. They'd been dating close to two years now.

"You know that I want to wait till we're married. You wanted to as well I thought."

"I do. I just… I love you so much Edward. I struggle as the days go by to express how much I love you. We never talk about doing that any more. Sometimes… I don't know… I guess sometimes it hurts. I want more from this… from us. But I don't know what more I can give. There's nothing more I can do to show you how much I love you."

Pushing his chair back, his eyes flicked up before he dropped to one knee beside her. He took both her hands in his and placed his lips to the back of both.

"There is nothing more than what you already give me that I want Bella. I know exactly how much you love me and whatever you do reminds me of your love. I love you too, so much. And I know what you mean. I struggle to express my growing love for you because whatever I do will never be enough. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side Bella. You know that. And I worry that when we do marry I won't be able to show you the love I possess because I've already shown you it the last way I know how to. Bella, you have no idea how long I've been planning this. I've talked to your parents, to my parents, to my brothers and sisters and they all urged me to ask you. Isabella Marie Swan, my girlfriend, my love, my Bella, will you do me the honour of becoming wife?"

The breath escaped her lips in a sharp gust. Placing a small velvet box into her palm, she stared down at the diamond oval ring. She'd seen it once before when Edward had explained his birth parents history. He waited for her to digest what he'd asked but when she didn't respond he began to grow anxious. A crowd had formed behind them, eagerly awaiting her answer. Some were in tears. The slight nod of her head elated him to no end. Her mouth opened and only one word came out.

"Yes."

Swooping her into his arms, he spun her round as cheers came from the watching audience. When he placed her on the ground, he quickly slid the ring onto her finger and crashed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they were interrupted. The watching crowd consisting of both their families swarmed them. Congratulations were flung around the group. Multiple tables had been thrown together to create one long table. The large group sat along the table, the happy couple at one end. Desserts were served as the group celebrated the engagement of their two families.

By the time everyone had decided to call it an evening, it was already half ten and would take at least an hour to get home. There were other plans for Bella and Edward. He had one more surprise for her. It wouldn't take long for them to get where he was taking them. A five minute drive was all it took. He made her close her eyes before blindfolding her. Finishing the short drive, he pulled up outside a quiet neighbourhood.

Guiding her carefully through a white picket fence gate, he stopped her in front of a quaint two story house. The walls were painted an off white colour a long time ago so they were dirtier. What small yard there was, had overgrown in a mass of weeds and shrubbery. With a little elbow grease the house would be perfect.

His arms slid round her waist as he placed his chin to her shoulder. Slowly, he pulled the blindfold from her eyes. She gasped quietly at the house in front of her. Placing his lips to her neck, he whispered to her quietly.

"Welcome home my soon-to-be wife."

"Edward… Oh my god… it's perfect."

"Just like you."

"Are we really going to live here?"

He couldn't wait for them to move in as husband and wife. He could imagine starting a life with his girl in this house. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her bridal style over the threshold of the house. He didn't stop to put her down but carried her through the house showing her each of the different rooms. Only the kitchen and two bathrooms were fully furnished. The bedroom had bits and pieces of furniture but everything else was bare. They had time to set it up the way they wanted it.

"Would you like to stay here tonight my love? It is quite late."

"I'd like that."

"Alice brought a bag over early for us both. Why don't you go wash up? I'll get into bed."

"Thank you."

She ran into the bathroom to find a small bag for the evening. Opening it up, she sighed. What was Alice like? Everything she could see was lacy lingerie of forms. Why the hell would she need any of this tonight? Throwing all of it out of the bag and onto the floor, she huffed in aggravation. Lifting a thin white satin nightgown from the ground she rolled her eyes. The breasts were laced with a delicate pattern. It looked as though it would hang around her thighs. Taking another look in the bag, she saw a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward's old t-shirts. She had a choice. What did she want more? To make love with him or respect his wishes.

Back in the bedroom, Edward had stripped down to his boxers and pulled the duvet back. He climbed into the bed under the duvet, whilst leaving part of the duvet back. Waiting for his fiancé to join him, he smoothed the sheets out. It was quite warm as Alice had switched the heating on earlier. Thank God for Alice.

"Bella, my love. Come and join me."

The bedroom door opened across from the bed and the lights in the hallway gave Edward a clear view of her. Placing one hand above her head on the door frame, she cocked a hip. Her pale skin blended in with the white satin of the nightgown. He was definitely aroused at the sight of her. Patting the side of the bed, she shook her hips as she made her way over to him. She slid into the bed, her hand lying on his bare chest.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

He lowered his lips to hers and held her small waist. Pulling her closer, he slid his hand down her leg. He cupped the back of her knee and brought it closer to his body. Smoothing her skin with his soft fingers, he ran his hand under the nightgown hem. She moaned loudly against his lips. With his hand under the material, he raised it higher and higher until he slid it over her rounded bottom. They kissed and explored each other's bodies with their hands for a long time but never removed each other's night clothes. The agreement of no sex in that moment hadn't been spoken but both were more than happy with what they were doing. It was late when they both calmed down. Bella lay on her front, her arms tucked under her head on the pillow. Edward was on his side next to her, tracing his fingers round her spine. She was so calm and relaxed but she didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

"Do you want a long or short engagement?"

"Well, I would prefer a short one, but I don't mind. If you want to be my fiancé for a longer time then you will."

"If I say short, how long do you think it will be before I can be your wife?"

He leaned in to peck her lips. She moved her lips with his before he pulled away.

"I think I may know someone who can plan our wedding in two months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd rather be your husband than your fiancé."

"Who?"

"I think you'll find Alice has been excited to plan our wedding for the last two years. She has connections that should get our wedding planned quickly. Anything else we can find ourselves."

"What about financing? I know my parents will want to pay for a lot of the wedding but I don't want them to."

"Actually, I've already had this conversation with both our parents. We had an agreement. Both my parents and yours argued for ages before they came up with this agreement so you can't lose. Plus the money has already been banked and set aside."

"What have you done Edward?"

"Your parents paid for this house. It's not rented, they bought it for us. My parents are paying for the whole wedding. In my defence, I did try to say no. Neither listened to me."

She sighed. There was nothing she could do now. Plus it was really nice of them to do that. At least they didn't have to have one of those cheap, budget weddings.

"I guess that was nice of them."

"I'm glad you've accepted Bella. Why don't you ring Alice and ask her to plan our wedding?"

"Won't she be in bed?"

"I doubt it. She's been on at me about starting to plan our wedding. I told her she could once I'd proposed. Sleep won't get in her way."

"Okay. Can you get my phone from the bathroom please?"

"Of course my fiancée."

When he'd returned with her phone, she speed dialled her soon-to-be sister. She picked up halfway through the first ringtone.

"Bella, I've already got some of the perfect ideas for your wedding. I was thinking about a big wedding at our house with everyone from school. I'll plan you both the perfect reception and ceremony. I promise."

"Wait a minute Alice."

"Yes Bella."

"I haven't even asked you to plan our wedding yet."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so excited. You and my brother are just so perfect together and I want you to have the perfect wedding. If you want someone else to plan it, that's fine. It's your wedding."

"Thank you Alice. I have a question for you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you plan our wedding?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh. Thank you so much Bella. You won't regret it. I promise."

"I do have a few conditions the Alice."

"Of course. Anything you want Bella."

"Edward and I get the final say in everything. From the venue, to the dress, to the vows, to the cake, to the centre pieces, to the colours, to the…"

"Okay. I get it Bella. I won't let you down."

"And I was thinking. My maid of owner…"

"Yeah."

Her voice had increased in pitch.

"Do you remember Leah from the Res? We were great friends a couple years back."

"Oh. Okay. I suppose I'll ring her tomorrow. She should be involved with the planning then."

"Thank you so much Alice. I know you won't let me down."

"Of course not Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Oh. One more thing Alice."

"Yes Bella."

"Well. Now that I think about it, you've been my best friend for the last three years. Would you like to be my maid of honour?"

She screamed down the line. She had been crushed when not considered for maid of honour.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Goodnight Alice."

She was still screaming and mumbling excited plans to not hear her goodbye. Hanging up, Bella grinned up at her fiancé. Cupping his cheek, she rolled over onto her back. His hand rested on her stomach as she pulled his head down to hers.

"I can't wait for us to say I do."

"I'm going to make you say those two words as often as possible. You do want to marry me don't you Bella?"

"I do."

"And I do."

What a perfect Valentine's Day. Their lives were only going to get better from here.

 **-x-**

 **Iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

Love is when that special someone kisses you.  
Love is having someone to talk to.  
Love is being romantic on that one day.  
Love is happiness that is shown day after day


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
